Somewhere in Never Never Land
by my-fxxfics
Summary: Follow the adventures of Wendy Darling on her journey to Never Never Land, a place where imagination runs wild. She has the pleasure of meeting the charming but cruel leader of the island, Peter Pan and finds out he wants her heart in every meaning of the phrase. (This is an OUAT/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover)
1. chapter one – prologue

_word count: 1659_

 **chapter one – prologue**

Wendy, who was tucked in her narrow bed, broke from a dream to a boy shaking her awake. It was the young boy who woke her, Michael, that they took in the crew when he was just little, and he grew up on this ship. She couldn't say it was the most glamorous life, but wasn't complaining either. After all, she grew up on the Black Pearl as well.

She had been dreaming of that land again. Wendy called it Never Never Land, because time stood almost still, and rarely ever moved. Days were sometimes weeks, sometimes mere hours. The boys who lived on the island, had been their age for decades and were to be for many more. She also called it Never Never Land because of the Never Bird. You'll learn more about him later.

She got out of bed and gathered her weapons to her belt and buckled it onto her waist. All she had was a pistol and a knife, but it was all she needed. It's not like her father let her fight anyway. Wendy went to the window and could see her reflection from the dirty surface. Her strawberry blonde hair was a mess, but her green eyes were always as beautiful as emeralds in the bottom of the sea. _They're your mother's_ , her father would to tell her when she was little. But not anymore. After his beautiful wife died, he changed radically.

She climbed on deck from below, and saw that the crew was working hard. They were preparing the ship to sail, and the ones on probation got to do the dirty work. Cleaning, scrubbing and sucking up to the captain, Hook, Killian Hook.

»Evenin' Wendy», an old-ish man with a handsome white beard and a strong Scottish accent said, as she was just swiping her father's coins from a table on the deck. »Heard the plan yet, love?»

»No», Wendy responded and looked at her father, observing a map held under his nose.

»I hears he's got a special job for ya», he said and gave a nod. She rolled her eyes and walked down the ramp off the ship toward town. Her father had never let her in on his plans, why would he now? It had to be something he couldn't do himself. She shook the though out of her head and headed for the market on the harbour. She always bough a piece of jewellery before sailing, just to remember Tortuga, her home. Really she was born in England, but she grew up on the Caribbean, that was her real home.

She got to a stand owned by an old woman, a witch she presumed from the jewellery that she sold. Charms and spells. Wendy looked at the things on the table and laid her eyes on a box. She looked at the woman, asking for permission to touch and she looked approving. Wendy took the box in hand, it was made of wood and had small engravings in it. In the middle of the lid a black pearl was embedded in it.

»It show you, your hearts truest desire», she spoke in a Jamaican accent, in a raspy and quiet voice. Wendy needed to lean in to hear the rest. »Open it and see.»

And when she opened it, she realized it was a compass. But no ordinary compass, this didn't point North. It was spinning all around.

»You not know what you want, child», she said and Wendy looked up at her. The pin was still spinning, not stopping until she closed the compass.

»How much?» she asked and the woman named her price. Wendy tucked the compass in her bag and paid for it. She looked pleased and swiped a few dreads behind her ear. She moved her finger as to signal Wendy to move closer. She did, and the woman pulled her by the arm. She was squeezing it tightly and Wendy gasped.

»But careful be, for what ye heart wants may not be good for you.»

* * *

Wendy was sitting on the rail of the Black Pearl. The ship was now all ready for the journey to the mysterious new realm. Her black sails were unraveled, the deck was so clean you could eat off it and Hook was behind the wheel, also ready. Smee came toward Wendy and she smiled.

»Ya all ready?» he asked and she nodded. Watching as the waves crashed onshore into the rocks, she sighed. She was going to miss Tortuga. But she had also missed the sea. It was both a happy and a sad place for her. It was where she grew up and had the best adventures of her life, _and_ where she lost her mother. Mrs Darling was on a fishing trip when she suddenly saw a woman in need of aid. Mrs Darling was considerate enough to draw her a line and help her aboard, but when the woman approached Mrs Darling she noticed it was no woman, it was a Siren.

»It's the kraken!» Wendy heard a crew member shout bloody murder and she was alerted. She'd been sitting right on the rail and saw the long tentacles of the kraken swim in the sea.

»Stay away from the rail!» she screamed and the crew backed away, toward the middle of the ship deck. Wendy herself moved near the main mast, and took the pistol from her belt. It wouldn't help much with _the_ kraken, but it was better than nothing.

The crew began to panic as they saw the first tentacle snake onto the rail. »Ready the canons», Wendy commanded and the men moved below deck. She followed and saw the crew handle only half a dozen barrels of gunpowder. That was not going to be enough.

»Wendy, get on deck», Hook had appeared from below and was looking at her scoldingly. She wanted to believe he was concerned about her safety, and not her ability to lead.

»Wait», she said, before the crew could fire. She saw the tentacles move again, hugging the ship in its grip.

»Hold your fire», she said. Hook looked at her with worry and she held up her hand. »Hold.»

»Wendy?» Michael said, ready to fire, unsure. She waited until the kraken was right next to one of the canons. She could see the black hole that was its mouth, move about. Its razor sharp white teeth were dripping of water and its tongue ready to snatch. »Fire!» she shouted and Michael fired the first canon, penetrating the beast's tentacle. The kraken reeled back and she could hear its scream.

The creature let go of its grip on the Black Pearl and disappeared. Wendy ran on deck and Michael followed. They were best of friends, like siblings, they'd known each other all their lives.

»Is it dead?» he asked her, observing the sea.

»No», she said. »We just made it angry.»

»Wendy!» she heard her fathers furious voice. He took her by the arm and began dragging her into one of the huts in the ship. He closed the door and let go of her.

»What was that?» he asked, exclamating with his hands. Wendy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Her plan worked, didn't it?

»You're staying in here until we arrive in Neverland», Hook said and Wendy looked up. Never Never Land?

»Never – what?» she asked to clarify. Hook spun around and just started at her for a second. It couldn't be the same place. It was all in her imagination, a dream.

»Aye, Never Never Land.»

Wendy gasped, and saw the Hook shut the door. She ran to it and punched her fist into it. »You can't keep me here!»

»It's for your own good, darling!» she heard and let out her breath.

The hut she'd put her in was Hook's office, or what he called it. It had a desk and a sofa in it – both stolen – and some curtains at the windows. She sat on the sofa and looked around. There was nothing interesting in the room, and all of Wendy's books were in her own hut below deck.

She awoke, once she felt the ship dive onto the surface of the sea. She looked out the hut window and saw nothing but the ocean, until in the far distance she laid her eyes on an island. It didn't look like much, just like her Never Never Land didn't. She still couldn't believe it was the same place, because it just – couldn't be. Never Never Land was just something Wendy came up with as a child to pass time and get away from the life of a pirate. She'd pretend to be a regular girl and play with her friends and have her mother read a bedtime story before bed. She did read her stories, just not bedtime stories. But no, that was never going to be the case. Wendy Darling was a pirate.

She stood up from the sofa, running to the door and trying it. Locked, of course. »Father!» she yelled, and soon enough Hook was at the door, opening it.

It was beginning to get dark as Wendy stepped on deck. She now saw the island clearer from the distance. It was dark green, with white sand surrounding it. As they got closer, she saw the only life in the entire ocean on that very island and she gasped. Colourful birds and something glowing on the top of the trees, something familiar. Pixie dust?

»It's beautiful», she said and Hook agreed. He took his map and pointed at a spot on it.

»That's where it is», he said. »El aqua de Vida.»

»Wait, _the_ Aqua del Vida?» she asked and Hook gave a smirk.

»That very one, love», he said and Wendy got excited. They'd been after that water for years, before Wendy was even born. Hook's one true dream, was to become immortal and with this water, the whole crew could have that.

Eagerly she got off the ship, by the rope that had been cast down. She looked at the forest and gasped once again. The rest of the crew followed her onto the shore and they too were mesmerized by the beauty of their surroundings.

* * *

 **A/N: don't forget to give me feedback below!**


	2. chapter two – Never Never Land

_word count:_

 **chapter two** **– Never Never Land**

Wendy woke up at dawn, earlier than the rest of the crew. She went to shore and sat on the beach to watch se sunrise. She'd never been up this early and se thought of all the mornings she'd missed – that. The sun beams shot all about the sky and formed an orange glow above the horizon. She took out the compass and carefully opened it. »You do not know what you want, child.» She heard the woman's voice in her head, but the compass seemed to be pointing East now. I guess Wendy figured out what she wanted. That or the compass was faulty.

»Oy!» she heard Smee's voice from camp and got up. She tucked the compass back in her bag and dusted off her clothes as she straightened up. She ran toward the crew and began following them to the jungle.

»What do we need for the ritual?» Wendy asked Pintel as they walked. He was swinging his cutlass around, cutting branches as they went.

»These two chalices, the water from the fountain and the tear of a Siren», he said. He had to chalices hanging from a rope on his shoulder that were clicking together as he moved.

»A mermaid?» she asked.

»Aye.»

»Where ever will we get a tear from a mermaid?» Wendy asked in astonishment.

»The Siren Lake», said Pintel quietly and mysteriously. She rose an eyebrow and he pointed his cutlass forward. »That's where we're headed.» She'd heard of the Siren Lake, but no one had ever survived in it. No one had even lived to tell the tale of where it was exactly, people just guessed it was in a land far far away. And Hook guessed Never Never Land.

They reached a cliff and Wendy thought it was a dead end, and they'd have to go around it. But Hook insisted on jumping down. Wendy looked at her father in both fear and astonishment.

»Are you mental?» Wendy asked as Hook suggested they'd then walk along the mountain to the lake. There was the smallest path to the side of the mountain, leading to a bigger clearing. Looking back at the opening of the cliff, she saw a tunnel that blocked their passage around.

»No I'm a survivalist» he said.

»That's ironic, coming from the man who wants to send us to our deaths», Wendy argued pointing at the cliff.

»Wendy, we'll be fine», she heard the voice in her head, as she had her back against the stone wall, her feet on the ground of the mountain. She didn't dare look down for she would faint. She felt the breeze on her skin and thought it would tear her down.

Once finally in the boat, Wendy felt fear creep in. She was in it with five other crew members as the rest of them squeezed into another boat. They sailed from shore to the lake and they soon reached a cave.

»This is where they live», Scrum said, with a questioning tone.

»Aye. Someone sing», Hook said. »They like singing.»

The crew was quiet for once and just looked at one another, waiting for someone to start. Wendy cleared her throat and looked at the water.

» _Upon one summer's morning I carefully did stray_ », Wendy began quietly. The crew looked at her with curiosity and she looked down. » _Down by the warls of wapping, where I met a sailor gay. Conversing with a young lass, who seemed to be in pain, saying: William when you go I fear you will never return again_ », she sang. It was an old sailor song that she'd learned from her mother. She'd inherited her mother's singing voice as well. It was a bit rough and husky, which was what made it so beautiful. Hook looked at her and she swore she saw a glimpse of the old Killian Darling. The one her mother so dearly loved.

» _My heart is pierced by Cupid, I distain all glittering gold_ », Pintel joined in and then the rest of the crew. » _There's nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold_ », their song made it's journey along the sea, echoing in the cave. Nothing happened for a while. The crew was watching the water, but it held still.

»It ain't workin'», Crook yelled out. The cave was quiet now, and the black water was hardly moving. Until Pintel saw something move under the surface and he nudged his brother and pointed at the water. Wendy laid her eyes on a young woman, swimming in the lake. Her wet hair was a golden yellow and her skin was white as porcelain.

»Dear Lord», Scrum gasped, he made his way toward the young mermaid. She backed away a little. Another pirate from the boat ran toward her knife first, but the crew stopped him.

»I say we kill her and dig the tear from behind the eye», he said in rage pointing at his left eye.

»No!» Scrum said and watched as the mermaid swam underneath the water. »You've scared her.»

The girl carefully swam back toward the boat, putting her arms on the rail, giving a slight smile.

»Can you talk?» he asked her.

»Yes», she said quietly and Scrum smiled. Pintel pulled him away from the mermaid and he looked angry.

» _His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal. My happiness attend him wherever he may go_ », she sang in a clear voice and the whole crew looked at her in mesmerisation. » _My heart is pierced by cupid, I distain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold_.»

» _Come all you pretty fairmaids, whoever you may be_ », and as she sang, more mermaids swam to the surface of the clear water and one appeared just next to Wendy. The girl couldn't be any older than her, and she was beautiful. » _Who love a jolly sailor, that ploughs the raging sea._ »

»Stay back», Hook warned her quietly, but Wendy looked at the girl once more. »That one!» his scream alerted the crew and they threw a net over the mermaid. She screamed, showing her fangs and hissed from between her teeth. Wendy looked up at her father, who was pulling the net along with the rest of the crew.

The mermaid looked terrified, no matter how scary she may be. She was only a child, lost at sea, just like Wendy herself

Ever since Wendy's mother died, she'd had a reoccurring dream of her. She was quietly sitting on deck when suddenly, she heard a voice call out to her in the sea, it was her mother.

Wendy got up and looked over the rail to see her mother, sitting in a small boat surrounded by Sirens. They were singing beautifully at first, and Mrs Darling nearly fell for their tricks. Then one of them hissed, trying to catch her mother by the limbs. She was in the middle of the boat, trying to push the women – no, not women, _creatures_ – away from herself. Every time, Wendy would jump into the water and try to help her mother, but the Sirens would always get her first. They began pushing her underwater and there was nothing she, or her mother could do about it. But when she was underwater, and the water was pushing itself down her throat, it wasn't her mother sitting in the boat anymore, it was her father. He was just sitting there, watching as his daughter drowned. Wendy's lungs were now filled with the salty sea water and soon enough she stopped struggling. Her body fell motionless and the Sirens dragged her to the bottom of the sea, as Hook watched with the quirk of a smile in the corner of his mouth.

Wendy broke out of her thoughts to a noise, and realized she'd fallen behind from the group. They were walking on the path right beside her, how could she lose them?

She turned around to see what caused the crack, like a twig being stepped on. The humid air was making her sweat already, she really didn't need another reason. Assuming it was just a small animal, she turned back toward the path and began walking, but then she heard it again. This time it was coming from closer, and she reached for her gun. It was midday, but the forest was dim despite. She looked up to see that the tall trees were blocking the sunlight nearly completely. But then she looked closer. It wasn't the sun the trees were blocking, it was the moon. It had only been a couple hours since dawn, how could the moon already be up?

»Fascinating, isn't it?» Wendy heard a voice behind her. She pulled out her gun and aimed toward the stranger. She gave a smirk and stepped closer.

»What is?» Wendy asked her, trying to hold her arm as still as possible against the weight of the heavy pistol. She looked at her from head to toe and wondered why she was even talking to Wendy. She was wearing a green dress, stained with dirt and what looked like old blood.

»Why the cycle of day in Neverland, of course», she said. »Isn't that what you were looking at – the moon?»

»So?» she asked. »What's so fascinating about it?»

The girl looked up at the trees. »Can you see the flowers on top of the trees? Pixie flowers. They collect moonlight, that's where they get their magic.»

She kept gazing at the flowers, but Wendy kept eyes strictly on her movements. She seemed to be awfully comfortable walking around a strange island at night. She removed the safety and the girl looked at her. She didn't even flinch.

»Who are you?» she asked grimly. The girl smiled and walked toward her with her head down.

»Oh, how rude of me,» she said and then looked up at Wendy with a crooked smile on her lips. »I'm Tinkerbell.»

»What are you doing out here all alone?» she then asked. Wendy looked back at the path, where the crew would've been and sighed.

»I fell behind.»

»You should really be careful, Wendy», the small but intimidating girl said.

»How do you know my name?» she asked in astonishment. Tinkerbell laughed and approached her. Her crooked smile was truly scaring Wendy, sending chills down her spine.

»Everyone knows your name, _Wendy Darling._ »

* * *

 **A/N: don't forget to give me feedback below!**


	3. chapter three – the Prophecy

_word count: 971_

 **chapter three – The Prophecy**

Tinkerbell kept on smirking at Wendy, who could only stand there, frozen. She'd never met this girl before, how could she possibly know her name?

»Let me rephrase the question, how the _hell_ do you know my name?» she approached this – Tinkerbell threateningly.

Just as she was about to speak, she flinched to a crack behind her. »It could be Pan, I have to go», she said in panic.

»No, tell me how you know me», Wendy demanded. She didn't even bother to look toward the noise, she wanted answers.

Tinkerbell was backing up and glancing around hysterically. She's seemed so frightening before, and now _she_ was frightened. Another crack could be heard and this time Wendy jumped too. She looked to her left, where the sound had come from.

»Come _on_ », Tinkerbell snapped and began dragging Wendy through the dark jungle, to the opposite direction from the sound. She stumbled behind the girl – who was stronger than she appeared – trying to swat branches out of her face –unsuccessfully – as they approached. They got to a narrow river, narrow enough to swim across with Wendy's skills. She'd never been a good swimmer. They then reached a small clearing with a treehouse in the middle of it.

»Climb», Tinkerbell commanded and pushed Wendy toward the latter leading upward. Tinkerbell looked behind once, and then climbed behind Wendy. As she got inside the treehouse, she saw a mattress on the floor, made of some kind of animal skin, a desk and a _lot_ of junk. Jewellery, maps, rocks and amulets. This place had never been cleaned.

»What?» asked Tinkerbell, when she saw Wendy's observing eyes.

»Nothing», she, stepping out of the girl's way as she reached the top of the latter. She leaned against a wall and slid down against it to the floor, out of breath just like Wendy. Panting, she covered her face with her hands.

On the wall, Wendy laid her eyes on a map of an island, Never Never Land she presumed. It wasn't as big as she'd thought, but it had many destinations. Cove, a lake within the island that opened up to the ocean on the South shore. A small river that lead from Cove to Hide Out – a clearing in the mountains – ending in a waterfall upward. Mermaid Lagun she'd already seen, but Pixie Hollow she hadn't. It was in the North of the island, in the mountains.

The map wasn't any ordinary one though. The trees, birds and other small animals and the ocean on the map were so lifelike that they even moved.

»That's the island», Tinkerbell said, getting up.

»I figured», Wendy said, mesmerized still. It also had a red X on the small forest next to Mermaid Lagun.

»That's where we are», Tinkerbell pointed at the X. »I enchanted it to show my location», she sounded proud.

»Now can you tell me how you know my name?» Wendy asked, turning toward the girl. She huffed, climbing on a chair and getting something from the top shelf of the bookcase in the corner. She jumped down and handed Wendy a scroll.

»What's this?» she asked and Tinkerbell signalled her to open it. She did, and it revealed a long piece of brown and tick paper, so long that the very end unraveled on the floor. The text was small, and written by hand.

»Pan wrote it a long time ago as it was shown to him», Tinkerbell said. Wendy still didn't know who this Pan was, but she thought she'd ask one question at a time. »Little pieces at once, time after time for centuries.»

»I still don't understand», Wendy said, looking up at Tinkerbell. She huffed in frustration and took the scroll from Wendy's hands. She read the text, and got to the desired part.

»And so it shall be, that Peter Pan will consume the heart of Wendy Darling on the dawn of the Dark Moon», she read. Wendy furrowed her brows and Tinkerbell looked up. »It's only a few days away. When he finds you and he will, he'll lock you up and keep you until the day of the dark moon.»

Wendy didn't know much about lunar phases, but she knew the dark moon was coming. She looked out the window and saw the waxing moon, only a thin sliver of it was visible anymore.

»Who will?» she asked.

»Pan!» Tinkerbell snapped. Wendy squinted and stepped back.

»Will you tell me who he is?» she Wendy asked, frustrated.

»He's the leader of Neverland», Tinkerbell said. »Haven't you ever heard of Peter Pan?»

»No», Wendy said and Tinkerbell rose her eyebrows.

»Makes sense», she stated. »No one leaves this island without his permission.»

»Is that why you haven't left?» Wendy asked.

»That, and I have a duty to serve to Pan», she said in disgust. »Something I promised centuries ago.»

Wendy looked at the girl who couldn't be any older than Wendy herself. »Don't worry», Tinkerbell said with a laugh. »Time stands nearly still in Never Never Land. One day here is like minute in your world.»

»Listen, if the prophecy comes to pass, Pan will become even more powerful than he already is», she said.

»Prophecy?» Wendy asked skeptically.

»You carry a magic compass, but draw the line on a prophecy?»

»Yes, I refuse to believe in a _prophecy_ », Wendy laughed. »Wait, how did you kno–»

»I've been watching you», she said and rolled the paper back into a scroll and huffed. Tying a thin piece of rope around the paper, she handed it to the skeptical young woman. »You're a foolish girl, Wendy Darling.»

* * *

 **A/N: don't forget to give me feedback below!**


	4. chapter four – Peter Pan

**A/N: don't forget to tell me your thoughts below! ^-^**

* * *

 _word count: 944_

 **chapter four – Peter Pan**

Wendy just huffed and turned around to leave. »I have to find my crew.» She climbed down from the treehouse, leaving Tinkerbell alone in her treehouse. Wendy looked around a few times, and heard a crackling in the bushes nearby. She could've sworn she saw movement behind a tree and she touched the knife in her belt, ready to strike. Moving closer to the tree, she began circling it, gripping the knife in her hand. There was another crack and then the flutter of a dozen pairs of wings, as the flock of birds escaped from a bush. Wendy covered her head and nearly fell over as she dodged the birds. She groaned in frustration as she stood up, looking up at the frightened birds. Then she turned around and gasped and jumped back to the sight of a dark figure.

Squinting, she approached and recognized them as–

»Michael? Michael!» she said in joy and ran to him and gave him a hug. He nearly fell when she jumped into his arms and laughed in relief.

»How did you find me?» she asked and Michael let go of her.

»Well I realized you were gone and, walked back, then truthfully I gave up and turned around and ran into you», he said with a smile. Wendy punched him playfully and he laughed, acting injured.

»Come, the crew is right there», Michael said. »We made camp next to Mermaid Lagun.»

They reached the crew, and Wendy saw her father. He seemed to be more interested in a map than his daughter.

As night fell, they lit a fire in the middle of camp and she heard some of the crew members whispering. Then Hook spoke up. »It's just a myth.»

»What is?» Wendy asked Hook and he looked at her.

»Nothing», he said dismissively. The man who had spoken before looked at Hook in astonishment.

»Why Peter Pan of course», he said to Wendy. Half of the crew laughed and the other half froze in fear. »He's not a myth.» The scared part of the crew nodded in agreement,

»Oh no?» Wendy asked. »Haven't you ever heard of _Peter Pan_?» she heard the voice in her head.

»He's said to be the most cruel man who ever lived», Crook said and Pintel nodded. They were brothers, grew up as pirates and Hook took them in his crew before Wendy was even born. They were tight knit and always by each other's side. Crook, the older brother, was hardly the smart one, but he was smarter than Pintel, who was the submissive one; always agreeing with his brother and following his orders.

»Yes, he is», he said, but Crook huffed and turned to him. »I'm telling the story!» Pintel nodded and turned away quickly.

»Yes, he is _said_ to be that», Hook said and some of the crew laughed in agreement, mocking Crook and his brother.

»Tell me», Wendy said, ignoring the rest of the crew.

»Alright.»

Their camp had cleared out by the time Crook began talking about Peter Pan. The only other crew members left were Hook, Wendy and Pintel.

»No one has ever left the island without his permission, you know», Crook said quietly, leaning in toward the fire that had begun to fade.

»Then where do the stories come from, I wonder», Hook said. Crook huffed and Pintel looked at his brother, about to say something but Crook shot a threatening look at him.

»Pirates have fought him on their _ships_ , not on the island», Crook said to Hook, and he didn't say anything, just shrugged. »He too has a crew, the Lost Boys», he went on. Wendy was listening carefully to his words. »They say, he left his boys to die in the hands of pirates as he flew by, laughing. There was a girl too, Tiger Lily, the daughter of the chief of his tribe in Neverland. Pan saved her once, only to then leave her to die at sea. The mermaids got her.

»He much rather watches one being killed than doing it first hand.» At this point Hook was beginning to look a bit scared of Crook's sayings and got up.

»Stop filling my daughter's head with silly stories», he said and took a sip from a bottle half full of rum. »We have a long walk up that mountain tomorrow.»

The next day, the walk was long up the mountain. They'd been walking since sunrise and only reached it half way by sundown.

»How much further?» Wendy whined like a five-year-old. Smee was panting more than she was and he stopped to regain his breath.

»On the top of the mountain», Smee said. »The fountain's on the top of the mountain, another day's walk.» He didn't seem too happy about that.

Wendy still didn't know what this 'special job' that her father had for her was, and spotted Hook in the crowd. She ran to him and nudged his shoulder.

»Hello, darling», he said with a smile.

»Father», Wendy responded quickly. »I was told you have a special job for me.»

»Oh! That is right», he said, excited. He pulled her aside and waited until the crew passed. He signalled then to go on when they stopped to wonder.

»What is it?»

»Take a look at this, Wendy», he said and showed her a map. She took the map in her hands and on it appeared an X, like in Tinkerbell's map. But this one wasn't showing them their destination, but the destination of some _thing._

»I knew it!» Hook said in joy and took the map back, but his expression changed when he held it. »What…»

»What's wrong, father?» Wendy asked and Hook shook his head.

»Hold it again», he said and she did so. The X appeared only when she touched the map alone.

»Your job,» he said quietly, setting his hands on her shoulders, »Is getting water from the fountain and bringing it to me.»


	5. chapter five – Soul Mates

**A/N: don't forget to tell me your thoughts! ^-^**

* * *

 _word count:_

 **chapter five – Soul Mates**

Wendy took the map from Hook's hands and so her journey began. He'd given her his cutlass, just in case.

She walked through the forest, alone now. She'd left the crew byt he path along the mountain. The sun had begun to rise and she could heard the birds chipper in the trees. Wendy broke out of her thoughts to a strange noise. What was it? A wolf? No, there were no wolves in Never Never Land, it was a pipe. Someone was playing a pipe nearby. It was a song that she knew. _Hey, ho, and a bottle of rum_ , she sang in her head. She then started hearing footsteps the closer he got. Slow, careful steps. Turning to her left, she pointed her cutlass. At the end of it, she saw a boy. The music stopped and Wendy looked at him from head to toe.

»Lost, dear?» she heard him say. She stared at the stranger. He leaned against a tree and smiled crookedly, and boy was he attractive. He was tall and thin, had blonde hair and blue eyes surrounded by long dark eyelashes. His clothes on the other hand weren't so attractive; his white shirt was stained with dirt and blood, and his pants too were torn and dirty.

»I'm Peter by the way», he said, waiting for her to do something and Wendy smiled. Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger and he reeled back lightly as the bullet hit him. A small dot of blood began expanding where his heart would be if he had one, and he laughed. She waited a while, and since he didn't drop dead, he was obviously Peter _Pan_.

»You didn't actually think that would work, now did you?» he asked with a laugh.

»No, but I had to try», Wendy said with an equally smug tone. She put her gun back to her belt and squinted at him. » _You're_ , Pan?» she said. He walked toward her with a smirk on his lips.

»Why so skeptical, darling?» he asked with a laugh. He began to be threateningly close to her and she held her breath in tension.

»My father calls me that», she said and the boy smiled.

»Your father? You know he's just a selfish pirate, right?» he said and Wendy bit her cheek so she wouldn't shoot at him again. _What doesn't kill you still hurts, right?_ she thought.

»Let's play a game», he said and backed her against a tree. She gulped as he eyed her.

»What kind?» she asked. Maybe if she played along he'd let her go easy.

»Let's call it», he thought for a second, »Cat and mouse.» Wendy looked at him skeptically, not knowing just what to do. »Go on», he said, »I'll give you a head start.»

She took a step, and when Pan didn't stop her she began to run. Her weapons were heavy and hitting against her thigh as she ran, but she couldn't let that stop her. She zig zagged in between the trees, swatting away branches as they approached her face. She had no idea whether she was headed away from the crew of toward them. She didn't care, just so long as she got away from Pan. She stopped in the middle of a clearing to regain her breath. She was too exposed, and needed to hide.

But, if Pan _was_ all those things he was said to be, there was no way she'd get away from him, there's no way he'd let her. By running she would just be satisfying his sick need for a hunt. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and her mouth was covered. Another boy moved in front of her and he said, »What have we got here?» He was far taller than Pan, but had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as he did.

Pan pushed Wendy away from himself, spun her around holding her wrists firmly together so the other boy could tie her up. »Felix, the boys», Pan commanded him and he walked past them.

»What do you want from me?» Wendy asked as he nudged her to walk. He didn't say anything, just guided her in the right direction.

»What happened to _you_?» a boy asked Pan when they caught up to a group of five on the path. Pan ignored him and just kept walking, still holding onto Wendy's arm. Some of the boys closer to her age whistled. »Hell of a catch, Pan», one said. She managed to stay calm; one thing she'd learnt about men, they feed on anger.

The sun had begun to set already, and the forest remained dim as always, the air was cooler than the day before. There was also a gentle wind in the air and Wendy felt shivers go down her spine. Pan let go of her arm, sure she wouldn't run, for she was surrounded by Lost Boys.

»Where are we going?» Wendy asked Pan, who was walking beside her. He didn't answer, just looked at her and gave a wink. »You'll see.»

»Felix!» he yelled after one of the boys, the tall one, and he stopped in his tracks to look at his leader. »Why don't you tell our guest of honour about the prophecy.»

»I already know about the prophecy», Wendy said and the boy laughed.

»You mean the one where we're soul mates?» he asked, genuinely curious, and he smiled at Wendy's astonished expression. »Didn't think so.»


	6. chapter six – Lost (updated 29 feb)

_word count: 1,122_

 **chapter six**

Wendy was left watching after the boy as he left. She couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth and from his looks, neither did he really. Soul mates? At sixteen? Although something told Wendy that Pan was older than her. A lot older. And besides, the closest thing she had ever gotten to romance was when she was five, and had a crush on her neighbour. Love was not one of Wendy's priorities, and most certainly not with Peter Pan.

At midnight, they reached a large camp on the other side of the island, across the river that lead from Cove. She guessed they were in Hide Out now. She was beginning to be further and further away from the crew every second as they walked. She saw the aglow of a campfire as they set foot in Pan's compound.

»Where are we?» Wendy decided to ask the nearest Lost Boy. He was about nine of age, had red hair and freckles. His slightly chubby figure moved slowly on the path behind Wendy toward camp.

He looked up at her. »One of our camps. West of the island.»

»West?» she asked, the boy nodded. She was never going to get that water for her father.

»Don't talk to her», the lazy voice of the tall, lanky blonde boy said. He was carrying a club over his shoulder and not looking at Wendy. Pan didn't scare her, he was just a smug and rude teenager but this boy did scare her. He looked like her could lift her with one hand and she wouldn't stand a change.

»All right, boys!», Wendy heard Pan's voice call. »Let's give a warm welcome to Wendy Darling», he said. She was growing tired of everyone knowing her name.

The boys looked at her in surprise. They were used to Pan kidnapping people, but she was something special in their eyes. She heard whispers from the boys who were staring at her still. Pan began walking away, toward the forest, but Wendy cleared throat and he stopped.

»Do you mind?» she said, stretching her arms toward him, showing the ties.

»Right, Tate. And, see to it Wendy finds a comfortable place to sleep tonight», he said, without even turning around to look at the boy he was addressing. One of the boys stepped forward and untied her. He looked at her with a slight smirk on his face. Her hands fell by her sides as the ties were cut, and she looked at her wrists. They were all bruised and aching.

»I can help you», she whispered, with her head down in case Pan was watching. »We have a ship, we can get you out, all of you. You can go home.»

»We _are_ home», the boy scoffed, and Wendy looked up at him. She saw Pan, who walked into the darkness of the jungle. »What part of _Lost Boy_ don't you understand? We're lost, we don't have a home other than Never Never Land.»

»So, you don't remember life before being _lost_?» she asked him and he just let out his breath in annoyance. Another boy reacted to her sentence and walked away. He was about twelve, had dark hair and beautiful blue eyes.

That night, Wendy was up alone for hours. She was staring into the fire and she wondered wether she could run now. If she found the crew, they'd have a pretty good change of beating the Lost Boys. There were twice as much pirates than Lost Boys in Never Never Land at the moment. But she knew she wouldn't find the crew anymore. She didn't know what the compass was pointing at – what a useless little thing – and she doubted her father even wanted to see her if she didn't have the water.

»Wendy?» she heard a soft voice speak. It wasn't Pan – his voice was hard and sarcastic – it was the boy that had looked at her strange when she mentioned remembering life before being lost.

»Yeah?» she responded and the boy sat next to her. He rubbed his hands together nervously and then looked up at her.

»I remember», he said. »Life before being lost.» Wendy looked at him and smiled. He was so young, so innocent, until Pan got him. She felt a wave of compassion for the boy as he looked down.

»I remember my mom too», he said with a smile. »None of the other boys do», he added, looking at the sleeping Lost Boys.

»I can't imagine what it's like, being lost», she told the boy who then furrowed his brows at her.

»But you hear the music, don't you?»

»Yes.»

»That means you're lost, Wendy», the boy said and she felt like her throat was closing. It made sense. That reminded her of her mother, back when she wasn't _lost_. Mary Darling was the one keeping Wendy on the right path. She was one of the most compassionate and caring women in the world, oh how she missed her.

»But–»

»Only children who feel lost and unloved can hear the music of Pan's pipe», the boy said. Wendy remembered the beautiful sound of the pipe, and she nearly smiled. It wasn't a good thing though. She looked up at the moon and saw it was dark. Next sawn would be _the_ dawn.

Today Pan would rip out her heart and take it for himself. She didn't even realise really, but that meant this was her last day on Earth.

»What's your name?» she asked the boy.

»Slightly», he said and smiled. Wendy looked down and then it hit her. She got up in a rush, and headed for the forest. She had no intention of running, just to run a quick errand. She had an idea, you see. »I'll be right back», he told Slightly, who looked at her curiously.

Wendy ran into the forest and toward the river that lead to Tinkerbell's hideout. The water was running wildly in the river and the dark moon wasn't casting a light on it as usual.

»Tinkerbell!» she yelled across the river and the girl appeared right before her. Wendy jumped back in surprise.

»How did you get away?» she asked, eyes wide.

»I didn't, I just needed to find you», Wendy said, out of breath.

»What? Are you all right?» Tinkerbell asked in terror. She was so scared of Pan. She gripped Wendy's arms to hold her.

»I'm fine, fine I just need you to rip my heart out», she said quickly.


	7. chapter seven – Heart

_**A/N: make sure you've read the updates version of chapter six!**_

* * *

 **chapter five – Heart**

If Wendy's heart wasn't in her chest and Pan couldn't find it, he couldn't consume its power. She had heard of folk with magic being able to rip out hearts, and hold them in another place for safety. Her father did that a long time ago, see, a lot of people wanted Wendy's father dead. Hook met a witch who did it for him, and he kept his heart in a safe place for no one to find. Even Wendy didn't know where it was.

» _What_? Why?» Tinkerbell asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

»You can, can't you?» she asked the fairy. She nodded and Wendy smiled. »Lovely!»

»No, no it's not», Tinkerbell shook her head. »Once I rip it out, you won't be able to feel like you do now. Compassion, empathy, _love_.»

»That'll only make it easier for me to kill Pan», Wendy said. Tinkerbell hesitated. She looked at her hand and then at Wendy.

»I just need to hide my heart for a couple of days so that the dark moon passes», Wendy begged. Tinkerbell took a deep breath and then finally agreed, reluctantly though.

»Fine, but just a couple of days. I'll hold onto your heart», she said and Wendy smiled. »It's going to hurt though.»

Wendy stood up straight and nodded. Tinkerbell pulled her sleeves up and prepared her hand. She rose an eyebrow to ask if Wendy was ready, she nodded. She closed her eyes as Tinkerbell shoved her hand in her chest. She felt a electric pain rush down her nerves, and put pressure on her very soul and she gasped. She squirmed a bit, but Tinkerbell held her still. She then pulled hard, and Wendy felt a huge weight lift off her chest. Like when you finally admit to a lie. She caught her breath and opened her eyes. She looked at her very heart in Tinkerbell's hand and she gasped once again. It was a real, blood pumping, beating _heart_.

»Dear Lord», she said and Tinkerbell sighed.

»I'll hide it. Pan _won't_ find it», she promised and put the heart carefully in her bag in a small pouch.

»Thank you, Tinkerbell», Wendy said and the fairy smiled. »Exactly why are you helping me?»

»Pan broke me», she said bitterly, and Wendy just now noticed that Tinkerbell had no wings at all. Didn't all fairies have wings? But her back was bare. »I want him dead for what he did to me.»

»That's a promise», Wendy said and Tinkerbell smirked viciously.

»I have to get back now», Wendy said and Tinkerbell nodded, disappearing into thin air and Wendy turned around. She heard footsteps. Someone was running. She quickly hid and held her breath for they were so very close, right next to the bushes she was hiding behind.

»Find me my Lost Girl!» she heard Pan's furious voice call nearby. She thought if she just played innocent that he wouldn't think much of it. It was the dawn of the dark moon, of _course_ would. However she decided to get up and face him like a real pirate.

»I hope this fuss isn't all about me», she said to the boy standing back facing her. He turned around in a heartbeat and his expression shifted from furious to murderous when he saw her. He stalked toward her, not knowing where to start scolding his captive.

»I took a morning stroll. You don't mind, do you?» she said and Pan clearly tried to stop himself from hitting her. He just gripped her arm tightly and began dragging her behind himself. He didn't even bother calling off his troops, they were in a hurry. Dawn was already breaking and Pan was growing impatient. He had one chance to do this.

»Where are we _going_?» Wendy asked as Pan dragged her through the forest. She had difficulties keeping up to his pace and he let go of her with a huff.

Wendy touched her arm and furrowed her brows. There was a red mark growing on her bicep, and it was hurting.

»Be a good little girl and don't run, will you?» he said and began along the path that they'd crossed. She sighed and followed him. Checking her compass, she saw they were headed South-West, toward Cove.

»What's that?» Pan asked. Wendy sighed once more and didn't answer.

»It's a long, long way», he warned.

»And I would rather walk it in silence», she said. Pan turned around to look at Wendy.

»What makes you think we're walking?» he said and pointed upward. She saw pixie flowers growing at the top of the trees, shining a light on the ground. She hadn't even realized.

»We're flying», Pan said, as he bend his knees to push himself off the steady ground. She watched as she flung off the path and into the air as fast as an arrow. He flied to the top of the trees and collected some pixie dust, then coming down. He stretched his arm toward her and Wendy caught the pixie dust as he opened his hand.

»I've never flown before», Wendy said. Pan smirked and rose an eyebrow.

She sprinkled the dust on her head and before she could say the word, she was already beginning to float off the ground. She was confused as to what to do with her feet and she constantly felt like she would slip on the air.

»Here», Pan said and lent a hand. She looked at him in disbelief and he took her arm. She hadn't seen him willing to help anyone the whole time she'd known him, why would he now?

»Come on, the beach isn't far», he said as he pushed himself off the ground again, this time pulling Wendy with him. She felt her a pinch in her stomach as they flew higher and higher. She could see the top of the trees and even the ocean now.

»It's beautiful», Wendy gasped as she looked at the view. The distant set of mountains behind them, the tall trees and the glowing dust at the top of them. The Mermaid Lagun and its rocky shore. She even saw the Black Pearl from up there and she felt empty all of a sudden. Somewhere in Never Never Land, her father was thinking that Wendy was searching for the water, instead, she was headed for her death.

»Let's go», Pan said, pulling her with him toward the beach. Wendy could feel the warm breeze on her face, making her hair and clothes flutter in it. So far, she loved flying, swimming in the warm air, free. That feeling stopped short when Pan and Wendy landed on the sand. He looked up at the hidden moon and then at her.

»Any last words?» he asked and Wendy pretended to think hard. He rolled his green eyes. He drew his hand back, then straight at her chest. She felt that same nerve racking pain through her spine as he searched for the heart. For a while he moved his hand around, sending agonizing waves of pain through Wendy's body, and then he gave up.

»What did you do?» he asked, losing control of his anger.

»I didn't do anything», Wendy leaned in, and whispered in his ear. Pan laughed and pulled back.

»Where is it?» he yelled and Wendy just smirked.

»I _don't_ know», she said sternly and Pan gave a mischievous smile at her.

»Tinkerbell, right?» he asked, turning around.

»How did you–?»

»I know everything, Wendy», he laughed, turning back around. Wendy didn't know what kind of magic he had exactly, but it was powerful. And before she could blink, she felt a hand grip around her throat, except Pan wasn't anywhere near. She was standing two metres away from her, just staring at her. Wendy felt the pressure on her throat get stronger and she tried to gasp for air.

»Where is your heart?» he asked. Wendy just coughed and he came closer. The invisible grip on her throat loosened and she fell to her knees.

»Why it's right here», she could then hear Tinkerbell's voice from behind. Pan looked up and Wendy felt the magical grip let go of her. She turned around, toward Tinkerbell and saw her holding her heart in her hand. It was pulsing gently and she smirked.

»It's too late, Peter», she said and Pan looked up at the moon. It wasn't dark any more. A thin slice of the waxing moon could now be seen.

And before she realized, Pan was pushing Wendy inside the small cage that lay on the ground, far from the main camp. Her back hit the far wall and she groaned in frustration.

»You can't keep me here», she said and he smiled a little. He kneeled before the cage, made of bamboo sticks and held together with vines, and he looked down and then at Wendy.

»Yes, I can», he said.


	8. chapter eight – the Fountain of Youth

**chapter seven – Captive**

It had now been five utterly _excruciating_ days in captivity, as Wendy woke up that morning. Every day was worse than the last. She got to watch as the boys left the camp laughing and talking, off to their next adventure, without her. Pan would occasionally glare at her, and that look sent uncomfortable chills through her body. She tried to stretch her sore muscles, but the cage was too small. She felt a pain in her neck and she whimpered as she pressed on it.

»Comfortable, my little Lost Girl?» Pan leered at her over the cage.

»Go away», she snarled, not looking up at his smug face.

»I guess that means you don't want out, then», he said, tilting his head to the side, leaning elbows on the top of the cage. Wendy looked up in a heart beat and the boy smirked. She knew though, that he had no intention of freeing her.

»Go, away», she now nearly screamed and Pan looked surprised.

»With that attitude, I might stay here all day», he said, now sitting down next to the cage, leaning his head on the bars. Wendy couldn't control herself anymore and reached her hand through the cage and struck at his face. He backed up as fast as lightning and clenched his jaw in fury. There were now three bleeding scratches on his cheek and he grabbed onto Wendy's wrist before she could pull it into safety. He squeezed it so tightly that she felt the blood stop flowing in her hand. She tried to tear herself free but he wouldn't let go. »Don't you _ever_ » he hissed, »do that again.» He then got up, wiping at his cheek and walking away furiously.

»You can't keep me in here!» Wendy screamed. The boys were now all staring at her with eyes wide. No one ever stood up against Pan. She began scratching at the vines holding the cage together, until one of them came loose. She then kicked the cage door with all her might again, and again.

Pan now turned around, looking at her murderously. »Stop it!»

»Let me out», Wendy responded, still kicking at the door, until it opened and she came to all fours, crawling out. Pan walked to he and took her arm, violently pulling her up on her feet.

»Stop it, now», he said, but Wendy tried to strike at his face again but this time, Pan caught her wrist first. »Now!»

»No», Wendy screamed and kept struggling, waving her arms around wildly, trying to tear herself free from his strong grip. Pan kept infuriatingly calm against her anger and just held her still until she stopped.

»Are you finished?» he asked angrily now, and Wendy caught her breath, panting.

»If you let me go», she said.

»Will you stop that if I do?» he asked.

»Maybe.»

»Fine», he said and let go of his grip on her. She backed up immediately. »You've hurt yourself.»

Wendy looked at her arm that she'd cut on the sharp bars of the cage, while she had scratched him. Then, as she stared at the cut, it slowly began to close until her skin was fair and smooth once again. _Why would he do that?_

As dawn broke, Wendy looked around herself to find that she was up all alone. Pan wasn't in the camp, she'd seen him sneak out the night before into the jungle, and apparently wasn't back yet. She didn't even wonder where he was going, for she didn't care.

Wendy got up from her bed and was about to gather her weapons, but found they were gone. _Did Pan take them?_ She looked around furiously and decided there was no time. If she ran into Pan during her escape, she'd just have to rely on her nails again.

She sneaked off the clearing, to the opposite direction she'd seen Pan go and then looked forward to see the dark forest before her.

She took a glance at the compass and thought of the water. Soon enough the compass began pointing to the correct direction.

The journey to the mountain was long and tiring, but she made it. She saw the tall mountains before her and sighed. Now to walk up steep surface of it to the fountain. It wasn't even half way up the mountain, but still half a day's walk.

She looked around once more, still afraid Pan was right on her heels. No one was to be seen. She began climbing along the steep mountain, her clothes drenched with sweat. _I'd do anything for a little bit or water right now._

Wendy kept on hiking up the mountain until she was too tired to go on. She dropped her bag next to a tree stump and sat on it, regaining her breath. She'd only been walking for a couple for hours, yet she heard a strange sound, like the ripple of water. She stood up, walking toward the sound.

And there it was, the Fountain of Youth.


	9. chapter nine – Lonely (updated 15 mar)

**chapter eight**

Wendy eagerly ran to the fountain and gasped when she saw the crystal clear water fall into the small pond below. She smiled in victory as she kneeled by the water, and dipped her hands in the cold of the water. She cupped her hands and scooped water from the pond, bringing it to her mouth, but then she heard a voice speak next to her.

»Found the Fountain of Youth, have you?» the all too familiar voice of Peter Pan, said. Wendy let the water drip off her hands and looked up.

»Are you here to kidnap me, because if you are, get on with it», she said.

»I'm not here to kidnap you», he said, sitting down beside her. »I'm here to tell you to stay away from me.»

Wendy laughed aloud, wiping her hands on her pants. »And why exactly wouldn't I?» Pan had kidnapped her, emotionally tortured and despised her, still did.

»Because of the prophecy, trust me don't underestimate its power», he said, looking at her.

»Trust _me,_ I won't have problem staying away from _you_ », Wendy snapped. Pan rolled his eyes, getting up, and leaving as quick as he had appeared. She was left sitting by the water, alone, thinking of what he'd just said. Why the hell wouldn't she stay away? Pan was terrible. But she was indeed underestimating the power of the prophecy, because she stood up and ran after the boy. He was walking along the path away from the fountain. Before trying to catch him, Wendy turned around and drew a small container from her bag, filling it with water from the fountain. She closed it carefully and turned toward Pan.

»See?» he said said, appearing right in front of her. Wendy gasped in surprise. »You're already all over me.» He backed away from her.

»I am _not_ », she said, eyes narrow.

»Then why are you following me?» he asked and Wendy smiled, looking down.

»I just needed to ask you something», she said, pushing him against a tree behind him. »Why are you so opposed to falling in love?» she said and he smiled, and then his smile shifted into a smirk. She was looking up at him and could feel his soft breath on the top of her head. »It must get quite – lonely in Never Never Land.»

His smirk now faded and he looked down at Wendy, who was far shorter than Pan himself. He actually found her fairly attractive. She had light, curly strawberry blonde hair that framed her face, and green eyes, dark long eyelashes that surrounded them. »Yes, it does», he said quietly.

Then he disappeared again, into thin air. She was leaning onto his chest, and as he disappeared she nearly fell over.

»But unfortunately, I don't have time for such things», she then again heard his voice again. She whirled around to look at him. She was astonished at his magic. She'd seen all kinds of magic before, but never like this, never this powerful. She could sense it in him as he leered at her.

»You know, second thoughts. I _am_ here to kidnap you, Wendy», he said and smiled. She backed away as he approached her, smirking wider.

»Stay away», she snarled, raising a hand at him, but he caught her before she could run. Trowing her over his shoulder he began walking toward his compound. She tried to struggle, but he had her firmly in his grip. She hated the feeling of his hand on her thigh and she stopped trying to free herself. There was no escaping Pan.


	10. chapter ten – Agreement

**chapter nine**

»Here we are», Pan said as he dropped Wendy right on her bottom on the ground. She groaned at his smugness and he just smiled, walking away. Then he turned around.

»Now, don't run, love», he said and sat down on a log by the fire. All the boys were staring at Wendy, spears in hand and she knew she couldn't run now. No matter how she tried, Pan could always find her, she didn't know how, but he just could.

»Why shouldn't I?» she asked, standing up. He smirked that signature smirk of his, and looked at the boys.

»Because you're one of us now», he said.

»And what about the prophecy?» she asked and Pan shifted uncomfortably. He didn't seem to like to talk about the prophecy in front of the boys.

»Yes?»

»Didn't you say I should stay away from you?» she said, and at that point the boys began straying from each other into the forest. Pan looked up at Wendy, who looked puzzled.

»Well», he said, getting up. »I don't exactly believe in the prophecy.»

»What?» she asked. Just a couple of hours ago she was supposed to stay the hell away from him _because_ of it.

»Do you even know what the prophecy states exactly?» he asked her. Something about them being soul mates, that's all she knew so she shook her head.

»It says, that you will make _me_ fall in love with _you_ », he said, Wendy laughed. »Preposterous, right?»

»The part about you being able to even merely care about anyone, yes», she said. »Preposterous indeed.»

»I care about my boys, that's all I need», he said, approaching Wendy. »And I'll be damned if some _girl_ will take that away from me.» He looked at her from head to toe while saying that, gritting his teeth.

»A woman can't take something away from a man?» she said, tilting her head, despite Pan being so threateningly close to her. He smirked.

»We'll see, now won't we?» he said.

»That we will», she smiled and tried to walk away, but something wouldn't let her. For some reason, she just couldn't move. Her muscles seemed to have frozen in place. Wendy looked at Pan in fear.

»Now back to your cage.»

Wendy woke with a start. Forgetting where she was, she hit her head on the far wall of the cage as she attempted in moving. She flinched as she saw a figure sitting by her new home, watching her.

»About time», he said.

»Ugh, you», she said, looking away from Pan's prying eyes.

»Get out», he said, but Wendy just repositioned herself in the cage. Pan sighed frustratedly and opened the door, giving her a chance to get out on her own.

»I'm getting attached to this thing», she said, looking at the cage around her. Pan took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself and looked away.

»Get», he said, »Out», he repeated.

»No», Wendy said stubbornly. »Why do you want me to get out?» she asked, and Pan smirked.

»We're taking a little walk», he said. Wendy squinted her eyes and slowly removed herself from the cage.

Out in the forest, it was peaceful. Wendy smelled the fresh air of Never Never Land and nearly smiled. She took a peek of her compass – it was pointing North.

»Why are we here?» she asked, stopping. Pan didn't say anything for a while and she suspected he didn't hear her. It took him a while to notice that Wendy wasn't walking behind him and he turned around.

»We need to talk», he said. »Away from the boys.»

»Okay», Wendy agreed.

»Well, more like make an agreement», he said. He looked at her with that same look that sent chills down Wendy's spine. She wanted to rip her own skin off.

»All right», she said. »What are we agreeing on?»

»You stay in that cage until the next dark moon», he said.

»And what will I get in return?» she asked, raising an eyebrow. Pan smirked a little, but then looked down.

»A quick and painless death», he said, with a wicked grin.

»I want you to teach me to fight.»

»You're going to die anyway, why should I waste my time?» he said with a laugh.

»Or I'll find my crew and get the hell off this island», Wendy said,. There wasn't much of a chance that could happen, and Pan knew that. But he couldn't take any chances. He then thought of all the million ways that could backfire on him, but agreed.

»Fine.»


	11. chapter eleven – Little Lost Girl

**A/N: thank you so much for all the feedback and 1,000+ views on my story, wow! xx**

* * *

 **chapter eleven**

It had now been seven days, since he agreed to teaching Wendy how to fight. She couldn't say it was fun getting taught by Peter Pan, but she wanted to learn. She'd never gotten actual experience, except for that one time that that man tried to rob her, and she punched him in the nose.

They were in the camp, after the boys had gone hunting so they could be alone. He was teaching her the basics of defence and she was quite good already, considering she'd never fought before. Pan was surprised she hadn't. She was a pirate after all.

Today, was archery.

»All right. Target practice», Pan said and set an apple on a low tree branch abut five metres away from Wendy. He took a bow and arrow from a hollow tree nearby, and handed them to her. She hesitated, but took them. Pan took a step back and waited for her to shoot. But Wendy had never shot an arrow before. She had only handled knives, swords and pistols, never arrows.

»I've never shot an arrow before», Wendy said, a bit embarrassed. Pan looked at her in disbelief. He rose an eyebrow.

»Never?» he asked to clarify.

»Never», Wendy confirmed.

»Well, let's see how bad you are then», he said and crossed his arms looking at the apple that was sitting on the branch. Wendy drew the arrow. She tried aimed, but as soon as she let go of the arrow, she closed her eyes. She heard nothing, so she opened her eyes, the apple was still there. She looked at Pan, waiting for his reaction.

»I – have seen worse», he said flatly.

»No you have not», Wendy said with a laugh and turned toward the boy. Pan laughed and walked to her.

»When I first came to Never Never Land my surviving skills were – believe it or not – worse than yours», he said, lowering his voice the closer he got. »I was just a little boy from a London orphanage, a city kid», he said, setting his hands on hers, and drawing the bow again for her. To her surprise, she didn't flinch away from his touch like usually. She hated the feeling it sent through her body, but not this time. Wendy could feel her stomach tingling in thrill and fear, too.

»Stand straight», he said, laying his hands on her waist. He took a step behind her, moving his hands slowly down to her hips and turning her toward the tree. Wendy tried to do as he said, but it was difficult when he was touching her that way.

»Pick a foot», he said and she did. She set her left foot in front of her right one, and took a deep breath in. She saw the setting sun, and realized the boys would be back soon, but she didn't want to back away.

Soon enough she could hear the cheers and laughs of the boys as they got back to camp. Pan lifted his hands off of Wendy's body, and walked to them and took a look at their catch. Wendy left before seeing what it was, it was time for her to go back into her cage. She walked through the camp, toward her cage that was a bit into the forest.

»Look what else we found!» that's when Wendy heard the distressed breaths of the girl Felix was carrying over his shoulder. She turned around to look, but Pan ran to her and took her arm quickly.

»That's –»

»None of your business, little Lost Girl», he said as he pushed Wendy toward her cage. She'd found it preferable to go inside on her own rather than get shoved in by Pan.

»Why did they get her?» Wendy asked, but he didn't answer, he just shot a look at the cage and she sighed. She opened the small door and went inside. She leaned back in the cage, and watched as the tall boy walked away, and another one appeared. It was Felix, and he had a smirk on his face.

»Hey, _Little Lost Girl_ », he said, and crouched by the cage.


End file.
